Wrong idea
by Moony O'Craft
Summary: El chico solo soltó un suspiro, algo tenía que estar mal en la cabeza de esa chica, su coeficiente intelectual era totalmente proporcional a semejante idea que ella tenía en la cabeza, y eso era decir mucho. Seguro usar tanto el lado derecho del cerebro había hecho que olvidara a como razonar con lógica.


Yo aun no se como termine aceptando hacer mis propios retos... tampoco es que aun importe mucho eso.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenece ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata(Jamas serán MÍOS, JAMAS)

Tema del reto: Bueno es un poco obvio...

* * *

El albino miro con incredulidad a su compañera, lo que acaba de decirle la chica era uno de los mayores disparates que había escuchado salir de su boca -y vaya que había escuchado cosas un tanto peculiares emitidas por la rubia-, sin bases ni fundamentos para respaldarlo, mucho menos alguna prueba que demostrara que _aquello_ era cierto, y así darle algo de credibilidad a sus alocadas ideas, ella solo tenía una fuerte corazonada.

—Estas bromeando, ¿Cierto?

Para Near eso era lo más lógico, ella solo le estaba jugando una mala, muy mala broma. Sabía claramente que confrontando a la chica ella quitaría la expresión de seriedad y comenzaría a reír y admitirá que todo era solo un simple juego, al fin y al cabo, Lisa Meresí, -o solo Linda como la llamaban todos- era una chica alegre, soñadora y muy risueña. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella confesara sobre su intento de jugarreta. Pero para su sorpresa, la chica no había comenzado a reír, inclusive su rostro había tomado una ligera expresión de fastidio.

— ¿Por qué bromearía con un tema tan serio?— Cuando la chica había vuelto a hablar el tono ligeramente avergonzado que había empleado antes se transformo en uno un poco más serio— Sabes, te considero como mi mejor amigo, aunque bueno, no seas exactamente… el mejor amigo.

—Linda…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, pero bueno, te decía, que no tienes que avergonzarte sobre eso, yo comprendo y aceptare totalmente ello, no te voy a juzgar. — La rubia solo le sonrió de manera calida mientras le guiñaba uno de sus ojos—Puede ser secreto si aún lo quieres así.

El chico solo soltó un suspiro, algo tenía que estar mal en la cabeza de esa chica, su coeficiente intelectual era totalmente proporcional a semejante idea que ella tenía en la cabeza, y eso era decir mucho. Seguro usar tanto el lado derecho del cerebro había hecho que olvidara a como razonar con lógica. Miro más detalladamente a la chica en busca de cualquier estibo de que fuera solo un juego. Su cabello en una media coleta de la cual varios mechones ajenos a su flequillo caían en su rostro, el mismo con pequeños –como de costumbre- de rastros de diferentes pinturas, pero sobre todo sus grandes ojos de color gris azulado con aquella mirada de que hablaba con total seriedad.

—De acuerdo— Near había comenzado hablar, aunque estaba seguro que su respuesta no iba a ser la que ella esperaba—Linda, yo.

—Si…—La chica se había acercado más a el rompiendo por poco los estándares que habían acordado de espacio personal, era casi como si ella no quería perderse absolutamente nada de lo que iba a decir.

—No soy gay—La chica se había alejando tan rápido como se había acercado, inclusive la expresión de fastidio había incrementado, pero aun así ella solo se limito a mirarle ladeando levemente la cabeza—Pareces decepcionada de ello.

—Lo estoy, de que no lo admitas.

—No tengo nada que admitir, ni tú estas segura del todo, ni siquiera tienes pruebas para al menos respaldar lo que dices.

— ¡Oye! —La voz de la chica salio como un pequeño chillido lo cual era algo que lo aturdía teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de que Linda se había alejado, seguían estando algo cerca —Claro que sí— El albino la miro esperando que ella prosiguiera con lo que por ahora llamarían, evidencia— Bue… bueno, jamás has demostrado interés en una chica.

—Eso no demuestra nada

—Y tu rivalidad con Mello, siempre peleando, discutiendo, ¡Es muy obvio que tratan de esconder algo! No puedes pasar toda tu adolescencia con semejante rivalidad solo porque sí.

—Te recuerdo que cuando te mudaste de Italia, ya éramos adolescentes, por lo que realmente no sabes cuando lleva esa rivalidad unilateral por parte de Mello.

—Claro—fue lo único que la chica musito con un movimiento de cabeza logrando que varios de sus cabellos rubios se desacomodaran aun más aglomerándose en su rostro, le resultaba bastante incomodo visualmente el desorden rubio—Como sea, aun tengo mi prueba final—Y cuando Near creía que ella había desistido, aparecía otra manera de que ella se aferrara a aquel disparate, tenia que encontrar la manera que ella comprendiera que el no era homosexual.

—Entonces, soy todo oído.

—Siempre ignoras cuando trato de acercarme a ti—la chica apenas y había terminado su frase, casi un susurro acompañado de una mirada un tanto incierta, y difícil de descifrar con todo el cabello en el rostro de ella, al albino realmente le daban ganas de volver a recogerle el cabello en coletas para que dejaran de moverse de su lugar, le tenia fastidiado el desorden. Pero tenia que admitir que en cierta parte, ella tenía razón, más aquello no quitaba la especie de aprecio que tenia por la chica, mucho menos lo hacia gay.

Near se acerco un poco hasta la chica acercando su mano hacia el rostro de la chica antes de tomar los mechones de cabello que tenia regado por toda su bonita cara. Vio a la chica tensarse al sentir su cercanía, y casi la escucho soltar un suspiro cuando acomodo los mechones rubios detrás de su oreja, admitía era entretenido saber que la podía poner a la italiana así, aunque ella pensara cosas erradas sobre su persona, además se sentía más a gusto con el cabello de ella un poco más ordenado.

El chico se alejo un poco de la italiana apenas había terminado de acomodar su cabello, ella parecía un tanto complacida y anonadada por la acción del albino, tenia los ojos abierto casi de par en par, sus mejillas habían tomado un tono rosa y tenia una especia de sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro.

—Lisa.

—Di… dime Nate

La chica se percato que había empezado a tartamudear, y no era para menos, Nate River haciendo semejante acto era algo irreal, más luego de lo que ella lo había acusado. La rubia le miro rápidamente antes de sonreír un poco, al parecer el inmutable rostro de Near tenia un deje de triunfo.

—Yo no soy gay. En serio sácate la idea de la cabeza.

* * *

A veces no se que hago con mi vida. Pero luego escribo cosas como la de arriba y se que no mucho. chiste chiste.

Cumpliendo con mi propio reto, les dejo esto espero que hes haya gustado y mis queridas chicas del grupo (Al cual todos están invitados si quieren entrar) ¡PAGUENME!


End file.
